KrillWings
~ Introduction ~ You were swimming, your talons slashing at the deep water as you moved. Your head ducked underwater, and you spotted something. A swarm of somethings, moving among a school of tuna fish. You frowned, wanting to get closer. Your wings pushed at the dark blue-black coloration around you as you moved closer to the swarm. As you looked more closely, you saw they were dragons. Very, very strange dragons, with two pure black eyes like a SandWing's, several strange horns that twitched and trembled, and several leglike spikes pushing them through the water. Their small wings were stiff, more like fins than actual wings, marking them flightless. You swooped closer, watching them scatter. You pulled a large glass bottle from the pack on your shoulder and scooped up two or three in it, and swiftly trapped them with a stopper. They squeaked, trembled, and pounded on the glass, miniature gills fluttering as they tried to call for help. You swooped up the tuna school in your net, and swam up to the surface with your village's food, and your new pets. *Written by Queen Caridina* ~ Basic Information ~ KrillWings are small dragons, even smaller than a BugWing. They are a nomadic tribe, drifting with the tides as their swarms grow and change. They build villages and cities on the backs of sea animals, in tide pools, and on rocks in coves. They are excellent swimmers, can barely breathe pure air, and will dry out within minutes if they do not stay somewhat in contact with water. Many of the dragons of any continent do not take them seriously at all, due to their small size and often inability to speak their language, as they speak in clicks, vibrations, and touching their antennae and horns to others of their species. Only some of the highest ranking dragons are taught Pyrrhian and Aquatic at an early age, but several other dragons can learn it by reading scrolls or from scholars. Many KrillWings are prevented from getting anywhere close to a continent, to prevent them from getting captured by the island's natives, except for in protected bays, coves, lakes, and rivers. Several KrillWings are caught in mass and brought to major areas like Possibility and the Scorpion Den and sold illegally as pets, for consent is needed to keep the KrillWing as a pet if captured or rescued from the wild. They can be kept in anything from a glass vial to a tank as large as a dragon, but will need regular feeding, aquatic foliage to hide and live in, rocks to feed, live, and hide under, and sand or rocks to bed on. If you adopt a KrillWing without recognizing and respecting that they are social, sentient dragons and need multiple others of their species or constant companionship to be truly happy, you are heavily advised to release them. A KrillWing is not a mindless piece of prey, it is a sentient, intelligent dragon recognized by is fellow dragons as a real tribe. KrillWing names center around species of shrimp and shrimp subspecies, and occasionally saltwater aquatic plants like algae and kelp. ~ Appearance ~ KrillWings are incredibly minuscule dragons, the largest KrillWings being the same size as a BugWing. They have four to eight thin antennae-like horns that are very flexible, and the same color as their body but striped with white, cream, peach, or gray. These stripes can possibly continue down the body, and if the KrillWing is white or peach, the stripes will invert and be red or orange. They have large, dark eyes, either black, dark gray, or even navy blue or dark brown. They have no irises or whites, their eyes being pure pupil. Their tails are segmented into several scaly plates, with a heart-shaped end for females, or a flat end for males. This is the only way to tell males from females, and the tails are often tucked underneath the KrillWing's body, so it is difficult to tell them apart. Female KrillWings have higher-pitched voices, but only KrillWings, ArachnidWings, and BugWings can tell the difference in voice pitch. KrillWings have small gills and no nostrils, being unable to breathe pure air properly. They have long leg-like spikes that help them to steer and move faster in the water, which regrow quickly if snapped off by predatory animals. Their wings are also stiff but floppy, more like large fins than wings. They use these fins to steer and move higher and lower in the water. but cannot truly fly, only glide with difficulty. They come in most reds and oranges with white stripes, but are also gray, cream, white, translucent, dappled grayish, brown, and peach. They come in many different colors, depending on where they come from in the world. Each native area has evolved into a different colony. Pyrrhia = Orange w/white or peach stripes, green The Lost Continent = Green, blue, and translucent The Continent Of The Clouds = Dapple gray and translucent The Continent Of Everlasting Frost = White, translucent, and blue The Continent of Rising Peaks = Translucent, dapple gray, peach, cream, red and orange with stripes of any color found there, rarely blue and green ~ Abilities ~ KrillWings look rather harmless, and honestly, they are. They have no offensive abilities, but can spit jets of water to move quickly in any direction or blind a foe. They have enhanced sight in dark, deep water, very finely tuned senses of movement, but terrible hearing. They feed on plankton and algae, and can spit 'bubble nets' to trap their underwater 'livestock' and herd them, but it takes multiple KrillWings to move the tiny creatures. They can feel things over with their horns and leg spikes, and often have a very acute sense of a dragon's intentions. They can very rarely have animus dragons, but it is extremely strange to have multiple. If born on a solstice they can see the past OR the future. ~ Hierarchy ~ '--- Noble Division ---' Queen I x1 - Queen Caridina King I x1 - N/A Royal Dragonets I x5 - N/A (King/possible father needed) Advisors I x5 Nobility I unlimited - N/A (Currently Closed) '--- Military Division---' Royal Guard Captian I x1 - N/A (Promoted from Royal Guard) Royal Guard I x10 - N/A Captian I x1 - N/A (Chosen from Upper Guard/by me) Upper Guard I unlimited - N/A (Promotion Only) Lower Guard I unlimited - N/A Trainees I unlimited - N/A '--- Common Division ---' Citizens I unlimited - N/A Elderly I unlimited - N/A Mothers I unlimited - N/A Adolescents I unlimited - N/A Dragonets I unlimited - N/A '--- Flotsam Divison ---' Wanderers I unlimited - N/A Wanderer Dragonets I unlimited - Prawn Pets I unlimited - Algae Exiled I unlimited - N/A ~ Culture ~ The KrillWings have a very rich culture and extensive language. However, they do not divulge their secrets easily to outsiders, and there are no scrolls documenting them. There are only a few stories, deities, and words/signs in their language that have been transferred well to non-KrillWings. Some of the tales are rather odd, referencing traditions, stories, and events that none remember truly. Remembered Tales: The Rainbow Creature Many years ago, before any KrillWing was intelligent, a large snake-like creature roamed the waves and reefs. It was a dangerous predator, able to conceal its presence from any and all KrillWings. It roamed several continents as well, as this was when its prey could go on land. It ate KrillWings, BugWings, and ArachnidWings, and anything else that could fit in its gaping maw. None of the dragons larger than these tiny species were not afraid of the snakes, and hunted them for food. But one did care. One dragon cared enough to want to save the KrillWings. So she turned herself the rainbow color of the snake's habitat, dove into the water, and hunted down every last snake, saving the KrillWings. There is a large gap here where parts of the story are lost, including the name of the dragon and her tribe. After this gap, it moves into the Land-walker. The Land-walker But all was not well in Sunshine. A discontent KrillWing general was shifting in his sleep, a ferocious hybrid mercenary was losing her patience, and a clever SeaWing was swimming about, on the move for the kill. A great warrior had been struck down, and his snapped neck adorned a temple of bones. The land was a place of danger, dominated by large dragons. The KrillWings who lived in the ponds, lakes, and streams were preyed upon by bigger enemies, and captured in bulk to be eaten and killed. So the KrillWing royalty decided they would move to the ocean, a safe land of untapped possibility. Another massive memory gap. It does not flow into anything, and ends here. The Sea Dragon War Only the name and the plotline are remembered. Most storytellers simply fill in the blanks. The basic plot line is a war between all species of aquatic, semi-aquatic, and amphibious dragons for control of some unknown resource unique to the ocean. The KrillWings fought with the SeaWings and PearlWings for control of it, and won, but lost their queen, king, and most of their eligible princesses in battle, leaving a dragonet in control of the throne. The story is a tragedy, often as a play. It is very common to see and hear in smaller villages. Known Words: teke-hal - ally arsi'u - my queen leto-kaimean - distant waves sheeri - rainbow casi'u - my king maikoe - shark myrella - island keerella - continent 'u - mine/my/me (ex. Caridina'u-arsi'kiem aka My name is Queen Caridina) kiem - name/title ju'marell-ah'u-ki'kei - I give my consent jysera - music (Not used in roleplay, mainly just for show or whenever I feel like writing more phrases) ~ Beliefs ~ TBA ~ Habitat ~ The KrillWings live in coves, seas, tidepools, bays, and any other deposit of saltwater. They have four major cities: Flotsam, the largest KrillWing city currently used and the capital of their undersea empire. It is located in a large saltwater area known as Sapphire Cove, and the palace is built here. The nobility float in and out of this city, and a red, white, and blue banner is flown from the highest tower when Queen Caridina is holding court. Turquoise, a large military area located in a beautiful tidepool system somewhere in southern Pyrrhia on the Rainforest Kingdom's shore. Many different members of the KrillWing military will rotate through this area and the several smaller bases. Many of the soldiers' families live here, and this is the second most defended city, only below the capital. Driftwood, a city built into and around the skeleton of a dead SeaWing. The higher shelves of the city are anchored down by woven ropes of seagrass and kelp, and float around with the tides. The city's slums are under the bones, and the KrillWing black market thrives in the dragon's skull. Every building is made from scraps of driftwood, rope, and other scraps of wrecked scavenger boats, hence the city's name. It is a thriving port and communication hub, and the home of illegal trade. Seashell, a large city built in a saltwater lake on an unknown continent. It is protected by a tribe, and the KrillWings in it choose to never leave the lovely lake. It has a massive palace carved out of a coral reef and several other materials in a miniature model of the species' royal palace. All of the houses are like miniature palaces, and the KrillWings are pampered by them. They live in a large 'zoo'-like setup, with no way out unless taken. But Flotsam was not always the capital city... A long time before Caridina hatched, her parents ruled over court in a city known as Ultramarine. It was larger than all four cities combined, and was studded with coral, gemstones, and pearls. The KrillWings cherished it, until some horrible event drove them out of it and caused them to found Flotsam and move their capitol. Now, all that is left is algae-covered ruins that older KrillWing dragonets dare each other to swim through. They say a giant beast haunts the rubble, and will slowly devour any KrillWings it catches... ~ Current KrillWings ~ (Name | User | Rank | Gender | Location | Other) Queen Caridina I JuniperTheSkyWing I Queen I Female I KrillWing Kingdom (Flotsam) Prawn I SeaWings4Life I Dragonet I Male I Unknown (Possibly BugWing Kingdom) Algae I SeaWings4Life I Pet I Female I Unknown (Fanon Allwings) King Amano I Badgerburr I King I Male I KrillWing Kingdom (Flotsam) ~ Forms ~ Joining Name: User (Please put it here): Gender: Desired Rank: Description: Personality: Current Location: Animus?(0/2 Full): Hybrid? (0/5 full, cannot be w/ large dragons): Family: Other: Location Changing Name: User: New Location: Past Location(s): Why you chose to move: Alliance Tribe Name: Queen's Name: King's Name: Tribe's Size (important): Benefits for us: Benefits for you: Plot Name: User: Plot Summary: Plot Effects: Are other tribes involved? (If so, list them here): Adopting A KrillWing Name: User: KrillWing you wish to adopt as a pet (Cannot be queen or king): Why you wish to adopt them: Has the KrillWing given consent?: You can have as many KrillWings as you'd like, but inactive ones can and will be cleared out to open up more space for the tribe. Please keep this in mind, and notify me if you will be inactive for more than a week at a time. If you are inactive for a week, you will be demoted. If you are inactive for two weeks, you will be removed and deemed inactive. (Pet (chosen and stolen alike) KrillWings are not technically members of the hierarchy and are allowed to bypass this rule, but will be banned if caught abusing it!)